Darklady
by Neyarchess
Summary: Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent,se provoquent,se cherchent et se trouvent ? Suite de La nuit nous appartiens,mais comprendrez tout aussi bien si vous ne l'avez pas lu.
1. Default Chapter

Le 28 septembre 2004 est un jour maudit.  
Il était mort en pleine jeunesse,n'ayant vécu que la moitiée de sa vie lui habituellement joyeux ne rira plus avec aucun membres de sa famille vivant.  
La faucheuse l'avait fauché avant même qu'il puisse déclarer sa flamme à sa futur fiancée.  
  
A l'annonce de sa mort,la vie de Ginny semblait s'être effrondrée,lui,son frère qu'elle aimait.Comment aurait-il réagit s'il aurait appris le nom de son petit ami ou plutôt fiancé ?  
Il avait était là à chaque étape de sa vie à partir de sa cinquième année.Lui qui l'avait consolée,lui qui l'avait laissée pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et lui enfin qui avait su la conquérire lui fesant oublier son amour de jeunesse envers Harry.  
Il avait réussi a trouver des mots doux alors qu'il en avait pas l'habitude là ou la froideur,la douleur,la mort et la peine régnait en maître.  
Personne ne savait pour leur relation mais ça n'allait plus tarder.  
  
-Dans très peu de temps ils sauront.  
  
Mais six mois après la mort de son frère bien aimé,était-ce suffisant pour enlever le masque de tristesse qui composé le visage des membres de sa famille ainsi que ses amis ?  
Elle était forcée de leur dire car en elle vivait un descendant des Malfoy.Cela faisait bien six semaines qu'elle portait en elle une nouvelle vie.Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées,les laissant vagabonder à leur aise,dans son esprit possèdant pour le moment trois sentiments:  
Amour,Peur,et Peine.  
Trois mots qui la composée pour le moment.  
  
Elle était couchée dans le lit de Draco,ses cheveux long lachés,ses yeux marrons ouvert regardant par le fenêtre une nuit étoilée.  
Elle portait sur elle une nuisette verte, contrastant parfaitement avec sa peau dorée.Une magnifique bague en forme de serpent ornée son doigt,celui da sa main gauche.  
Il le lui avait donné la veille comme preuve de leur amour.  
  
A ses côté dormait Draco,aucun sourire sur ses lèvres comme le lui avait appris son père.Il la serrée tendrement dans ses bras ne voulant en aucun cas être séparé d'elle.  
Elle lui carressa le visage tout en lui chuchotant des mots montrant tout l'amour qu'elle avait envers lui.Elle se tourna vers le côté de sorte que son visage était face à celui de Malfoy.Seul quelques miserables centimètres séparaient leur lèvres.  
  
Le silence régnait dans la chambre laissant une douceur bienfaisente s'insinuer petit à petit.  
  
-Tu sembles si fragile dans ton sommeil mais pourtant...  
  
-Qui te fais croire que je dormais ?   
  
Un sourire apparut sur Drago sourire auquel seul Ginny pouvait le lui faire arracher avec plaisir.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que j'étais reveillé pour avoir des carresses.Tu sais combien je les adores tout comme toi je t'aime....et tout comme lui ou elle,dit il en lui carressant le ventre plat.  
  
Elle le regarde un instant,instant auquel Drago le brisa pour l'embrasser délicatement ne voulant lui faire aucun mal.  
Seul la nuit connaissait leur secret et les regardait avec tendresse.La nuit leur appartenait et ils agissaient comme ils le voulaient quelque soit leurs actes.Ce n'était que lorsque tout le monde était sans défence,somnolant dans leur lit ne connaisant pas les dangers qu'ils pouvaient y avoir à travers le monde,c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se sentaient enfin libre.  
Aussi libre qu'un ange ne pouvait l'être.  
  
-Tu ressembles à un ange dêchu auquel on lui aurait enlevé ses fonctions,le laissant oeuvrer au service du mal.  
  
Elle avait dit ses mots délicatements,il la regarda et l'enlaça comme il en avait prit l'habitude.  
Elle était capable de changer de vie pour lui,de vivre près de lui pour le restant de ses jours.  
Elle se sentait prête à abandonner sa famille s'ils refusaient son choix mais de servir le maître de son futur beau-père non.Ca lui était impossible,même Drago n'y pourrait rien y changer et il la comprenait.  
Elle ne pourrait jamais obéir au puissant mage noir quelqu'en soit les conséquences.Il avait oté la vie de son frère et ça elle ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner,à ses yeux le pardon avait un prix et il n'allait pas tarder à le connaitre.  
  
Le sort ne lui était pas destiné mais il l'attaignit de plein fouet,la seul chose que Ron avait vu avant sa mort c'était une couleur verte emmanant de ce mage qui pointait sa baguette magique en direction de Harry.  
Il lui avait sauvé la vie.Il était mort en héros et maintenant il pouvait être fier de lui car le monde magique le connaissait pour sa bravoure.On le nommait : Celui-Qui-Avait-Sauvé-La-Vie-Du-Survivant.  
Sa mort tragique avait était largement récompencée que ce soit en funéraille ou en honneur.Il avait bien mérité après l'acte de bravoure qu'il avait accomplit.Il méritait d'avoir appartenu aux Gryffindor et les Gryffindor était fier de l'avoir eut parmis eux pendant de courtes mais heureuses années. 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** _Faut il vraiment indiquer que les personnages appartienne à J.K.R ? Voyons depuis le temps tous le monde devrais le savoir tout de même.  
_

Je remercie Carthae d'avoir prit le temps de corriger mes fautes d'orthograpes. :bisou:

_**N/A:...se réfugie chez une amie de confiance et dit d'une toute petite voix : Bonne lecture !**_

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et Ginny dormait profondément aux côtés d'un certain blond aux yeux bleu-gris. Il la contemplait un sourire de satisfaction apparaissait sur son visage blême.

Dans six mois sa vie allait basculer, tout comme sa relation avec  
Virginia l'avait changé. Elle l'avait rendu plus mature et protecteur, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être toujours aussi arrogant et fier, prouvant par là-même qu'il était le digne héritier de la lignée des Malfoy, dont seules faisaient partie des personnes au sang pur.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant l'air glacial du mois de novembre s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Ginny, au contacte de l'air froid sur sa peau, frissonna légèrement. Draco retourna de nouveau dans la chaleur du lit et serra contre lui sa bien-aimée afin de la réchauffer. Il n'aimait pas les pièces renfermées, il en avait horreur. Ainsi, chaque matin, il se levait (presque toujours avant Ginny) afin de laisser la chambre respirer naturellement.

Dans quelques minutes il n'allait pas tarder à la réveiller par des caresses et des baisers. Elle aimait être réveillée de cette façon, ça lui faisait oublier pendant un instant -instant auquel elle profitait au maximum –la mort de son frère.

Aucune sombre pensée ne traversaient son esprit, la torturant ainsi tout le long de la journée. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité que Ron ne pouvait occuper ses pensées.

La pièce avait comme décoration divers meubles, dont le lit doré aux draperies vertes et rouges se dressait au milieu de la chambre. En face de lui, la fenêtre avait une vue plongeante sur un immense jardin qui se terminait par un lac que Ginevra avait nommé Le Lac des Anges. Car la nuit lorsque le soleil laissait place à la lune et à un ciel étoilé on pouvait y admirer deux anges côte à côte.  
Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, se trouvait une armoire dans laquelle ils avaient mis des capes, des robes coûteuses -Draco les avait achetées à Ginny -des pantalons, et tout en haut à l'abris des regards indiscrets, était placée une boîte en carton qui contenait un album de famille, où il y avait des souvenirs d'enfance de Ginny. On pouvait la voir avec tous les membres de sa famille souriante, heureuse, respirant la fraîcheur et la joie de vivre.

Si on devait comparer la petite Ginny qu'elle n'était plus et la malicieuse Weasley de maintenant, on avait du mal à croire que c'était bel et bien la même personne.  
Physiquement elle avait gardé un air enfantin qui plaisait tant à Draco, même si elle avait toutes les formes gracieuses qu'une femme se devait d'avoir.  
Mais mentalement c'était autre chose.

Elle n'était plus la même et c'était définitif. Petite elle avait été joyeuse, souriante aux innombrables farces que ses frères -Fred et George en tête- adoraient faire. Ils la protégeaient,  
voire la surprotégeaient, mais maintenant c'était différent.

Bien sûr elle n'était pas livrée à elle-même, non, elle avait Draco,  
Et sa famille était toujours là et ses amis aussi... Mais c'était différent, tout avait changé.  
Maintenant seul Draco arrivait à la faire rire aux éclats. Lorsque ses frères faisaient une farce -avec succès- elle se contentait juste de sourire. Elle s'appliquait à paraître normale à leur yeux, peut-être pour les rassurer.

Durant les six mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le décès de son frère, Ginny s'appliqua à apprendre de nouveaux sorts.  
Elle avait lu un bon nombre de livres -la majorité parlant de magie noire- elle connaissait de nombreuses incantations dont la plupart étaient vraiment risqués et dangereuses.  
Son premier sortilège "interdit" datait de cinq mois, elle avait eu des frissons glacés mais elle était tout de même fière de sa réussite.Et maintenant elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec son amie de toujours Hermione Granger en connaissance de sort.  
Elle avait eu des frissons glacés mais elle était tout de même fière de sa réussite. Maintenant elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec son amie de toujours Hermione Granger en connaissance de sort.

Elle avait aussi appris de nouvelles potions.  
Le côté sombre de la magie ne lui faisait plus peur, non, au contraire il l'a fascinait. Après tout, peu de choses séparaient la magie blanche de la magie noire.  
C'est vrai il y avait les trois sorts interdits mais il suffisait juste de ne pas être excité à l'idée de les utiliser contre une autre personne.  
Bien des personnes stupides avaient refusées d'enseigner cette matière aux jeunes sorciers -sauf bien sur à Durmstrang- quelles que soient leurs compétences.

Et dire qu'elle avait failli ne pas connaître cette aspect de la magie.  
Sentir petit à petit l'adrénaline monter lors d'une nouvelle leçon à apprendre ou d'un nouveau sort à lancer. Et puis elle devait bien l'admettre mais quelque chose dans la magie noire lui plaisait. Peut-être étaient-ce les règles qu'elle avait.  
La magie noire... là où souffrir était le mot qu'on privilégiait, là où ténèbres et douleurs semblaient ne faire qu'un.

- Gin', réveille-toi, c'est l'heure, lui susurra Malfoy à l'oreille.

Son souffle était chaud et la chatouillait un peu. Elle émit un grognement voulant dire qu'elle souhaitait dormir encore un peu, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être du même avis qu'elle.

- Allez, lève-toi s'il te plait, fais-le pour moi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine et les referma, car la lumière l'avait aveuglée momentanément, puis elle les ouvrit de nouveau. Elle cligna des yeux et dans un sourire charmeur, elle lui demanda le planning de sa journée.  
Il lui répondit tout en se levant qu'il devait aller au ministère et ensuite voir son père. Elle se leva à son tour pendant que Malfoy était parti dans la salle de bain, tout en lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir avec lui si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.

- Non, non je pense que je vais rester ici pour étudier encore un peu

Et puis je n'ai toujours pas décidé quel métier choisir. Il serait temps de me décider, tu ne crois pas ?

- Gin' pourquoi veux-tu trouver un emploi alors que tu es à l'abri du besoin ?

- Tu le sais bien, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes...

- ...de rester à la maison à ne rien faire, termina-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Terminer les phrases de sa compagne ? Chérir la même personne pour le restant de ses jours ? Sentir l'excitation envahir son être à la simple vue de son âme soeur ?

C'est un mot si simple à prononcer mais ce petit mot de 5 lettres était capable de faire pleurer un être... Aimer à sens unique... oui cela concernait Harry et non nos deux tourtereaux.Mais ça c'est une tout autre histoire...

Draco laissa Ginny seule pour descendre dans la cuisine et préparer leur petit déjeuner. Ginny alla s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse et machinalement elle se fit un chignon avant de le défaire. Elle les aimait lâchés, elle aimait sentir le vent contre son visage envoyant balader ses cheveux roux dans l'air.

Soudain son visage s'assombrit alors qu'elle pensait à Ron. Chaque matin, inlassablement elle repensait à lui sans le faire exprès, devant son miroir.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tu vas être vengé... je te vengerai je t'en fait le serment_, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Une image se dessina sur son miroir, elle prenait de plus en plus d'intensité au fur et à mesure que Ginny semblait être perdue dans ses pensées.  
Elle connaissait cette image et elle l'attendait. Sur le miroir on pouvait regarder deux personnes se ressemblant pour plusieurs raisons mais différentes pour une seul et unique raison.  
Ils étaient tous deux roux avec des taches de rousseurs. Celles-ci ne se voyaient presque pas sur le visage net de Ginny. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux marron, le même visage fin et ovale.  
Mais à la grande différence de Ginny -et à son plus grand désarroi- lui était mort et rien ne pouvait y remédier.

neyarchess

**Réponses aux revews : **

_...si je dis comme excuse à mon retard que j'adore me faire attendre ça passe ou pas ?....non....bon et bien vous avez le choix de me trucider mais oooooh surprise vous ne saurez la fin de cette fic si vous le faite (et d'autres fics que je n'ai pas encore publiées) donc vous ne pouvez pos m'étrangler,en faite la seule chose que vous pourrez faire pour me témoigner votre frustration pour mon retard et bien il s'agit tout simplement de m'envoyer **une beuglante** (je sais je sais vos pauvres esprits corrompus ne l'aurez jamais devinez sans mon aide,inutile de me remercier )bref pour les autres qui auront accepter mon timide mais grand pardon et bien vous pourrez au moins avoir la gentilesse de me laisser un petit mais affectueux message alias les revews ? hein ? (s'il vouuuuus plait....:fait un sourire à la Simba...(souvenez dans le Roi Lion 1,lorsque Simba et Nala veulent se promener,ils demandent l'autorisation à leurs mères) sinon si je ne reçois pas....disons plus de 6 revews (je reste modeste avouez le )et bien je ne mettrais pas de chapitre durant deux longues semaines....je vais vous manquez au moins ?)_

_allez trève de bavardage et voici mes remerciments pour : (va regarder sa liste):_

_**Gody: **...j'y crois pas ! Gody ma envoyer une revews ??? Est ce que vous vous en rendez compte ?_

_Wow pour une surprise ça c'est une surprise (j'apprécie bcp les surprises donc vous savez quoi faire n'est ce pas ?) donc comme je le disais MERCI d'avoir lu ma fic._

_**La fille du 92:** ...je suppose que tu connais la réponse et j'espère que Darklady ta autant plus que La nuit nous appartiens...pas vrai qu'elle t'a plu hein ? (j'ai besoin d'être rassuré ou sinon plus de chapitre jusqu'à ce que je sois mieux niark niark niark....sadique ? ... moi ?...huuuuum....oui et fier de l'être,j'assume (évidemment je parle de mes fic et non dans la vrai vie faudrait pos trop abuser quand même :p )_

_**Jade:** coool tu aimes bien le début donc tout va bien (...merde vais devoir me creuser dur dur pour vous satisfaire...vous être vraiment exigeant vous quand même...mais tout de même cela mérite une une revews...ça vous tente ? ...allez faite moi plaisir et accepter....mici ! )_

_**angenoir:** comme tu me la demander voilà la suite (quoi que si tu lis ce message c'est que tu l'as lu...forcément -- ...)_

_**AL:** A l'origine La nuit nous appartiens était un One Shot (remarque techniquement elle l'est toujours -- ) donc voilà je vous fais plaisir en créant Darklady._

_**Paprika Star:** Oui oui je confirme c'est un Draco/Ginny (sérieusement je pouvais pas crée une fic Mione/Draco,ça le fait pas(c'est mon avis mais ça m'empêche pas d'en lire comme par exemple le Secret des préfets de Léoline ).C'est vrai quoi après plusieurs années passé à se mépriser ils vont finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Oo.Et puis Draco l'est mieux avec ...moi (reprend vite ses esprits avant de se faire lyncher d'ici peu )...pardon Ginny._

_**Lisia**: ...tu disais ? oh oui la suite ? mais bien sur là voilà !_

_**JamesieCass:** merçi de ta revews _

_**Zorette:** Comme tu me le demandes voici la suite (voir ci-dessus si ce n'est pas déjà fait )_

_**dj du 92:** Je suppose que j'ai répondue à ta question en mettant ce chapitre 2._

_**Kayasaora:** merci pour ta revews, sinon j'attends tjrs la suite de ta fic ._

_**Ptale de lune:** original ton pseudo. En tout cas merci pour ta revews, Darklady est donc la suite de La nuis nous appartiens._

_Voilà ! Maintenant vous **SAVEZ** quoi faire ? Regardez juste en bas,à votre gauche.Vous voyez ce qui vient d'apparaître ? Parfait,à présent obéissez à votre charmante souris qui vous demande gentiment de cliquez sur le bouton et écouter votre clavier parler (un conseil....étaigner votre musique,allez y,voilà,c'est bien fermez la porte ET la fenêtre...on ne sais jamais ).Vous entendez une petite voix,douce,fluette et ennivrante.Vous ne pouvez résistez à son appel.Cette voix vous réclames,pour la satisfaire une seule chose.Envoyer une revews à l'auteur que voici : neyarchess._

_Après avoir accomplit cette action vous êtes priez de vous rendre à l'hôpital psychiatrique (qui vous accueillera gentillement),afin de prendre des calmants car **VOTRE CLAVIER ET VOTRE SOURIS N'ONT AUCUNE FACULTE POUR FAIRE UN BRIN DE CAUSETTE AVEC VOUS !** (totalement absurde...mdr )_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: **_Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling_.

**N/A: **_Bonne lecture. Les réponses aux revews sont à la fin du chapitre_

Ginny souria d'un air machiavélique. Dans ses yeux une lueur diabolique ou plutôt une flamme venant des fin fond de l'enfer se reflétait sur son visage ainsi que sur le miroir oval. Le fantôme si c'était bien lui posa une main sur l'épaule de sa jeune soeur et de l'autre lui frôla son visage. Ginny sentit un air froid la pénétrer de l'intérieur comme si un gouffre sans fin s'ouvré et l'engloutissait parmi le néant.

Elle se leva et mis une longue veste verte afin de se couvrir alors que son frère regardait la pièce. Il se retourna en direction de Ginny. Sur son visage se lisait d'abord de l'incompréhension puis de l'étonnement. Ginny hocha de la tête,si quelqu'un regardait la scène de l'extérieur il aurait eu la très net sensation de voir Ginny et Ron se parlaient par télépathie.

De la colère se lisait sur Ron,. Il venait de comprendre qui était l'élu de son coeur.

-Ginny ? Le petit déjeuner est près ! Je suis dans la véranda ! Appela Draco.

Ron disparu au son de son ennemi ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée et une Ginny par terre. Celle-ci s'était élancée vers son frère lorsqu'il allait disparaître voulant le garder près d'elle.

Elle soupira puis se leva et partit rejoindre son fiancé. Aucun deux ne prononça un mot préférant manger dans le calme et le silence.

Quelques heure plus tard Ginny était seul avec ses livres et sa baguette à ses côtés.

Malfoy devait être au ministère de la magie. Il allait bientôt annoncer à son père l'identité de sa compagne.

Il craignait sa réaction mais il devait le lui dire.

Ginny regarda un livre qu'elle venait de trouver dans la bibliothèque. Il était noir cuivré et semblait ancien, il n'y avait aucune inscription. Les pages était d'une couleur beige et il s'y dégageait une odeur d'humidité.

Elle le feuilleta rapidement espérant trouver le bon sortilège pour sa vengeance.

Elle ne comptait pas le tuer du moins avant de le tuer, Ginny allait le faire souffrir comme jamais. Elle voulait le voir l'implorer à ses pieds la suppliant de l'achever. L'Endoloris n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait subir.

_-Oh oui tu vas payer pour ça...prépares toi car ta fin est proche...plus proche que tu ne le crois...Et dire que l'on me crois impuissante. Ils verront qui je suis réellement quand je serais prête...   
_

Elle avait dit ces étranges propos d'une voix basse et froide. Elle mit de côté l'étrange livre noir pour se consacrer aux autres en attendant le retour de Draco. Celui-ci avait terminer ses commissions au ministère et s'apprêtait donc à rejoindre son père au manoir Malfoy.

Il transplana.

Il se retrouva dans le salon. Le grand salon là où il avait passé à l'époque où ce n'était qu'un petit bambin, ses journée à martyriser ses elfes de maisons et tout être vivant dans la maison. Sauf évidemment ses parents. Il n'avait pas une envie folle de recevoir une claque magistrale ou un sort sadique que son père aimé lui infligait lorsqu'il commettait une erreur.

Le pièce n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Les même cadres -qui semblaient somnoler. Mais il savait que s'était tout le contraire. Il fallait se méfier de tout. Même un banal fauteuil pouvait cacher de nombreux secrets.

Le lustre éclairait faiblement la pièce. Les rideaux avaient été tirés donnant un aspect bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec ou sans lumière du jour.

En face de lui se dressait une grande table en bois de chêne. Si l'on s'approchait de la table, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait un effet en trois dimensions. Une porte était graver dessus donnant l'impression de pouvoir l'ouvrir.

En face de la table un canapé noir avec à ses côté deux fauteuils de même couleur. A sa droite se tenait une petite bibliothèque remplit de livres parlant de magie noir et de sortilège. Les livres devaient datés de l'époque du moyen âge. Ils étaient tous ancien et le language que le sorcier avait employer pour écrire ces livres ne ressemblait pas à l'écriture de ce temps. Le langage utilisé était du latin. En revanche on y retrouver toujours la même encre, douce et fine mais qui après tant d'années avait perdu ses couleurs.

Il sortit du grand salon -elle lui avait rappeler des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir remplit de diverse cadre des membres de sa famille. Plusieurs bougies de couleurs rouge sombre éclairaient le couloir. Le tapis qu'il y avait, couvraient chacun de ses pas. Il y avait quatre portes et Draco se souvenait parfaitement où elles donnaient. Le couloir se terminer par une porte tout de bois, et derrière il avait le choix d'aller soit à droite soit à gauche. Si sa mémoire était bonne il se trouvait au deuxième étage du manoir. La porte qui était en face de lui était le bureau de son père, Lucius.   
Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit après avoir reçu l'ordre d'entrer.

La pièce se composer de quatre choses : Un bureau, une immense bibliothèque et une porte à sa droite -il y avait bien une porte secrète mais Draco ne l'avait jamais trouvé- et d'autre peintures représentant les ancêtres du jeune homme.

Sur la table il y avait plusieurs papiers de toutes les couleurs -de préférence sombres- et en face deux fauteuils en cuir.

Lucius était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau. D'un signe de la tête, il lui indiqua le fauteuil afin qu'il s'y installe. Draco s'assis sans rien dire, attendant que son père prenne la parole.

- Je t'ai fait venir afin que nous puissions parler de ton avenir. Professionnellement, je n'ai rien à te reprocher. En revanche je me pose des questions sur tes liaisons. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas seul. C'est bien. Mais je ne connais toujours pas l'identité de ta fiancé.

- Il se trouve père, que vos informations sont exactes.

- Continu.

- Cette jeune fille fait partit d'une ligné de sang pur.

- De mieux en mieux Draco.

- Elle a depuis quelques mois un descendant des Malfoy en elle.

Lucius haussa les sourcils.

- Un Malfoy ? C'est donc un fils que tu auras ?

- Nous ne le savons pas pour le moment. Nous préférons attendre encore un peu pour connaître la nature du sexe de l'enfant.

Lucius hocha la tête, signe de consentement et dit :

- Le mariage ? Quand aura t'il lieu ? As-tu pensés à cela Draco ?

- Non père.

- Oh. Je vois. Tu comptais peut être nous offrir comme petit-fils un bâtard peut-être ?

- Par Merlin non ! s'exclama t'il.

- Et bien nous devrons réglés cette affaire le plut tôt possible. J'en informerai Narcissa. Elle ira voir sa future beau-fille et la conseillera. Il faudra aussi avertir la Gazette du Sorcier. Par Merlin Draco, tu aurais dû m'informer de l'enfant plus tôt. Il y a énormément de chose à préparer. Le mariage et ensuite la venue de l'enfant.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé père, dit-il.

- Je l'ai bien remarqué répliqua froidement Lucius. Tu m'informeras l'identité de cette fille ce soir. Vous viendrez au manoir pour dîner. Nous pourrons discuter des préparations ensemble.

-Bien père. A ce soir.

Lucius hocha la tête et Draco partit plus soucieux que jamais. Il avait été un parfait idiot. Il devait absolument se rattraper. Préparer un mariage n'était pas de tous repos. Draco avait horreur de toutes les préparations qu'il y avait bien que cela se devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il se demanda s'il pourrait évité les taches les plus importantes du mariage en laissant Ginny et Narcissa s'en occupée. Cela consistait aux invitations, la presse, le photographe, les chanteurs, la nourriture et bien d'autres choses encore.

Fin du chapitre

**Réponses aux revews: **

**Jamesie-cass: **_merci du compliment Je fais du mon mieux pour que cette fic vous plaise -personnellement j'aimerai arrêté non pas par manque d'imagination mais par manque de confiance en soi. Mais bon si je fais ça je risque de ne pas surivre aux attaques de ma meilleure amie. lol._

**Paprika Star: **_Après quelques mois d'absence je suis de nouveau là ;). Pour le moment je suis à la recherche de nouvelle fics avec ce couple, donc si tu en connais des pas mal dis le moi . Merci._

**AL: **_Je crois que j'ai largement depassée les deux semaines moi lol. Serieuseument je n'arrive jamais a respecter mes propre limite de temps. Surtout que je suis très flemmarde..._

**Gody: **_J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira :) Pour le moment je suis en train de recorriger le chapitre 4. Quand je le publirai ? Aucune idée :( Je ferai un effort pour le mettre dans une semaine. Enfin je vais essayer d respecter cette limite là...lol_

**Yunie:**_ Exdrrr, je viens de relire ta revews. Tu sais avec la fameuse phrase qui hem parle de l'activité d'un cochon d'Inde.... Je me rappelerai toujours du fou rire que j'ai eu ce jour là. Ainsi qu'en permanance avec la phrase "tu peux m'apprendre à ... ". J'arrivais même plus à parler. Aaah que de bon moment . Aller gros bisous ma tite yunie.   
_


End file.
